


Office Mishap

by thefallfiles



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Smut, i had too much fun writing this!!!!, office smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: Suddenly he was standing right next to her, towering over the smaller FBI agent. His hands pressed to the back of his chair, arms now resting on either side of her head.“What are you doing, Scully?” He asked quietly, a pointless question considering he knew exactly what she was doing. || MSR, SMUT.





	

Scully had taken up residence at Mulder's side of the desk while she proofread over their latest reports. Pencil tapping against the hardwood, eyes scanning the block letters spread across white pages.  Mulder walked through the doorway, a well trekked path, making a beeline straight for his desk when he saw Scully sitting comfortably. He paused, scratching the material of his collared shirt stretched across his chest, furrowed brow pressing downwards.

Scully felt his presence as soon as he entered the office. The familiar musky scent of his cologne, a fresh pack of sunflower seeds recently opened in his pocket; the scent wafted through the air.  

Suddenly he was standing right next to her, towering over the smaller FBI agent. His hands pressed to the back of his chair, arms now resting on either side of her head.

"What are you doing, Scully?" He asked quietly, a pointless question considering he knew exactly what she was doing.

A huff passed through cherry lips, "What does it look like I'm doing?" She murmured, her eye-line remaining trained on the stack of pages in front of her.

At such close proximity he could see the small change in her breathing, smaller intake of breath, brow furrowed even more than usual attempting to force concentration - the wheels turning in her mind, staring at the same spot on the paper.

He tilted his head slightly, eyes trained on her lips that were now moving slowly; mouthing the words as she read, her tongue darting out to swipe at the corner of her mouth.

_The evidence of Mulder, stop that._

What?

"Mulder..." Her voice was louder this time, drawing his attention from the enticing movements of her lips.

He cleared his throat, deep sapphire threatening to devour swirling morning blue.

"I'm not doing-"

She clicked her tongue, eyes flickering up to his to give him a heated glare. The deepened embers of their eyes met, her heart stuttered; grinding against the bones of her rib cage, she felt as though her lungs were filled with cotton, spreading between the slim gaps of her rib cage, her breathing suddenly became heavy.

The flames licked at the edges of her corneas, threatening to engulf the azure light into smouldering ash. Mulder leaned further in, fingers gripping the leather of the chair more firmly the closer in proximity they got.

"Did I use the correct  terminology of 'your' and 'you're' or am I in trouble?" He teased her, the scruff of his 5 o'clock shadow scraping her jawline when he whispered heatedly against her ear.

The pencil dropped with a soft clatter on the desk, her hands raising to frame his face, thumb swiping across the swell of his bottom lip.

"You're in trouble." She replied, breathily.

Pulling his face towards her until their lips touched; sending goose-flesh trailing down her spine, lips parted and their tongues slid against each other, chasing into the recesses of her mouth but it wasn't enough, she pulled him closer; one arm wrapped loosely around his neck, her free hand gently caressing his jaw line.

Carefree moments like these she wished she could whisper to him: _I love you._ Trace the words with her fingers across his chest, shout it into the abyss of his mouth until her vocal cords were raw.

But she won't.

Mulder's mouth trailed to her neck, sucking on her pulse point leaving pink stains from her lipstick across the ghost of her skin. Scully's fingers dug into his shoulder, threatening to leave half crescent indentations across the tanned expanse. One of his hands were now pressed into the creases of her hip, thumb swirling constellations against the fabric.

The hand caressing his jaw moved to rest on his shoulder, gentle pressure to guide Mulder underneath the table, she could feel his warm breath through the thin fabric of her shirt, inching lower and lower, his fingers now caressing the fabric adorning her thighs with soft squeezes, delicate caresses.  

He kneeled between the desk and the chair, his fingers moved to slide the button through the hole in her slacks, unzipping the zipper to loosen the fabric across her hips. With a swift tug, he pulled the pantsuit down until it bunched just under her kneecaps and then deftly slid her leg out of one of the pant legs. An index finger traced an outline around her kneecap lazily before shifting her leg to rest across his shoulder. The redhead wiggled her body further down in the chair, squeezing the muscles in her thigh to relieve the muscle tension from sitting in one position for too long.

Mulder pressed a kiss against her inner thigh, heat started to spread; threatening to wreak havoc in the still waters running deep, a longing ache began to bloom between her legs and starting to increase with fervour the closer his mouth trailed.

Scully's fingers spread through dark locks, sweeping sweat adorned fringe from his eyes and across his forehead. A loving caress, her heart ached to have him so close -  physically within reach and yet so far.

His nose nudged against her clit. She let out a moan praying that a lone janitor or lost colleague hadn’t decided to go for a late night stroll throughout the halls. She had just finished a double shot coffee in order to complete the stack of reports in front of her and could feel the tips of her fingers and toes tingling.

Mulder slid two fingers over her folds exploring well travelled wet heat, before pushing those slick fingers into her; an involuntary moan escaped rose tinged lips, a gush of wetness greeting his digits. She rocked against his touches, her body telling him with the thrust of her hips that she wanted, needed more than the slow measured thrusts of his fingers.

The ever accommodating Mulder added a third finger, curving them just right and hitting that spot that made her see solar flares in the back of her eyelids, she bit her lip to stop any more inadvertent sounds from spilling out of her mouth. Scully turned her head away, red locks sticking to her neck and cheek. She was already _so close_ , the possibility of somebody walking in on them and getting caught put her right on the cliff’s edge.

The veins in his wrist and arm were bulging, tensing, Scully’s nails dug into his upper arm- she was right there on the precipice, she just needed a little more. His tongue... God the things that tongue could do.

“M-Mulder your mouth I-” Her sentence ran dry when a knock on the door echoed throughout the office loudly.

Scully froze, her leg locking in it’s position on his shoulder. With her other leg; her foot pushed against the floor and she managed to roll the chair forward, Mulder scurried backwards,  _THWACK!_ He miscalculated the height of the table, he rubbed his head before crouching back slightly to where she was shoving him underneath the table.

“Don’t you think it would of been more reasonable for the fully clothed person to be on display?” He whispered up to her.

“When are _you_ ever reasonable?” She shot back in a hushed tone, a glare in her eyes.

Scully’s head snapped up when the creak of the door announced someone had entered the office. Picking up the pencil she had been holding earlier, she tapped it against the desk feigning concentration. _Seems to be a running trend today_ , she mused.

"I need those reports from last week." Skinner barked.

Her spine was ramrod straight, a flush creeping up her chest in deep mauve blotches. She turned slightly in her- Mulder’s chair, her lower half and _other_ half covered beneath the sturdy desk.

"I uh- Agent Mulder handed those in." She was swearing at him in four different languages in her mind, the best she could do was gently knee him in the side of the head.

_The one time I asked him to-_

She could feel the vibrations of his chuckle on her left thigh, cheek resting on the unoffending limb.

Skinner waved his hand at nothing in particular, turning on the spot to take in the rest of the office, “Well...it must of slipped his mind because it wasn’t on my desk.”

Scully tried to concentrate on her next step when she felt Mulder’s fingers begin to trace the crease of her thigh. She bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes now admiring the ceiling, the subtle flickering of the ceiling light, she made a mental note to get maintenance to check it. His hand removed itself from her thigh and she breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

“Agent Scully?” Skinner queried, obvious irritation laced in the tone.

“Y-yes?” She breathed, her body jolting upwards slightly, his nose now brushing her clit.

Mulder’s back was starting to ache from the position he was resting in but he wasn’t going to complain when he could feel and see his partner subtly bucking her hips underneath his face. His tongue explored her folds before sucking her clit into his mouth, Scully’s back arched tenuously.

“Exactly _where_ is Agent Mulder?” Skinner’s eyebrow raised, hands now resting on his hips in an authoritative manner.

“Uh- He’s uhm,” Her face was steadily becoming redder as each second went by, “He’s-”  

Mulder wrapped an arm around her hips to limit the bucking motion. Mentally she was whacking him in the head with the pile of paperwork that was stapled together on the desk. _Oh fuck you, Mulder. Fuck me, Mulder._

His tongue now circled her clit rhythmically.

“-Eating out. He’s-eating-out” The words rushed out on a stuttering breath.

“When he returns from...eating out,” he started, taking a few steps towards Scully, “Make sure that the _full_ reports are on my desk before 9am tomorrow.”

His eyes briefly landed on her shoulder, or her neck, she tilted her head to the side and raised her hand to scratch at her neck in an attempt to cover the pink-lipped stain more than likely adorned there.

Scully now focused on his chin, she had read a study that if you look at someone’s chin that it feigns steady eye contact. She had a lot of use for that right at this moment.

She nodded, her gaze returning to the paperwork in front of her.

 _Thwack!_ Mulder’s elbow had slipped off of her thigh and hit one of the legs of the desk.

Skinner paused in his stride towards the door when he heard the thump. Scully’s chest was heaving, bottom lip now worried between her teeth. Her eyes met his before she could think better of it and she saw the flicker of horror for the briefest of moments.

Mulder’s head rested against her thigh once again, lips shining deliciously as he mouthed a select few curse words that would have earned his more than a yanking of the ear back in the day.

“My knee...it’s fine,” She couldn’t keep the eye-contact with Skinner any longer, she hastily looked away.

_Did he buy it? No. Of course not. He knows Mulder’s under the desk. He’s not an idiot._

Skinner’s face and ears were now doing their very own rendition of the sun. Steadily getting brighter and brighter, and brighter. Were they about to see him partake in his own version of spontaneous human combustion?

Oh shit. _Mulder!,_ she chastised him, knowing he couldn’t hear her tearing him limb from limb in her mind's eye.

Scully only looked up when the door shut with a heavy rattle. She let out a sigh of relief, head falling back on the headrest with a frustrated sigh, chest still heaving. Mulder moved out from underneath the table, a small smirk resting on his lips at the image before him.

“Scully, since when do I eat out after 10pm?” His lips twitched, attempting to control the smirk.

“Shut up, Mulder.” She snapped, slightly irritated.

A small smile flickered across her lips before she reached out, her hand pushing his face back down between her legs.


End file.
